Sólo otra noche de mayo en la vieja Torre de Astronomía (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry y Draco tratan de guardar silencio mientras Snape anda husmeando alrededor. Traducción de "Just Another May Night on Ye Olde Astronomy Tower" de Silent Auror. Slash Draco/Harry.


Resumen: Harry y Draco tratan de guardar silencio mientras Snape anda husmeando alrededor.

Traducción de "Just Another May Night on Ye Olde Astronomy Tower" de Silent Auror.

 **Nota:** Esta es una vieja traducción que tenía sólo en AO3, así que tal vez algunos de ustedes ya la habrán leído. Y los que no, pues ojalá la disfruten. ¡Saludos! Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Sólo otra Noche de Mayo en la vieja Torre de Astronomía**

—¡Harry! ¡Cállate!

Draco levantó bruscamente la cabeza, separando su boca de la de Harry, y éste frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—¡Creo que alguien viene!

—El que se está viniendo, soy yo —se quejó Harry, pero se inmovilizó debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Por puro reflejo, Draco se quedó quieto justo encima del cuerpo de Harry, con sus erecciones atrapadas entre ellos. Harry sabía que Draco sabía que eran invisibles, pero aún así… era difícil no sentirse tan visibles y tan vulnerables cuando estaban desnudos y escuchando los pasos de alguien que subía a la torre. Colocando su boca extremadamente cerca de la oreja de Harry, Draco susurró:

—¿Por qué seguimos viniendo aquí? Seguramente éste es el lugar favorito de Snape para pajearse o algo así.

Ahogando las ganas de reírse, Harry susurró en respuesta:

—O el de Filch.

—Puaj. —Harry pudo sentir contra su mejilla cómo la cara de Draco se arrugaba en un gesto de asco.

Sí, en definitiva ése era ruido de pasos. Instintivamente, Harry jaló a Draco más cerca de él, lo que invariablemente provocó que sus miembros se rozaran de nuevo. Draco no dijo nada, pero Harry lo escuchó respirar un poco más rápido de lo normal, pudo sentir el deseo ahí…

—¿Hola? —El sonoro barítono era cortante. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Mierda. Era Snape. Snape, quien sabía, el maldito, que Harry tenía una capa de invisibilidad, que conocía los últimos rumores de Hogwarts que decían que Harry y Draco eran pareja, y quien estaba tratando de atraparlos juntos, el jodido narizón.

—Joder —susurró Draco.

Harry asintió brevemente, en silencioso pero enfático acuerdo.

Snape dio varios pasos hacia delante y Harry prácticamente pudo ver cómo abría las fosas nasales, olfateando alrededor. Afortunadamente, en esa ocasión estaban bastante cerca de la pared. Una vez, cuando se habían colocado a campo abierto, Filch casi los había atrapado, y eso fue antes de que tuvieran el sentido común de empezar a hacerlo debajo de la capa. Estaban casi a finales de mayo; las noches eran cálidas y agradables, al menos cuando no estaba lloviendo, y era todo bastante perfecto, en verdad.

Snape dio un par de pasos en su dirección y, mentalmente, Harry hizo gestos y revisó qué tan perfecto era todo. Hecho: magrearse con Draco Malfoy, la criatura más magreable (sin discusión alguna), era genial. Hecho: que Draco Malfoy no lo odiara más, pero de vez en cuando tuviera ocasionales recaídas con él haciendo ruidos que sonaban a pelea en el lodo, también era bastante genial. Hecho: que el sexo con el mencionado chico fuera suficiente para quitarle el aliento a Harry aún en la clase más aburrida de Historia de la Magia era, en adición, genial. Hecho: que el resto de Hogwarts no supieran mucho acerca de su relación, sino que sólo lo sospecharan, y que Snape estuviera tras su rastro, tan entusiasta como un sabueso tras el olor de su presa, decididamente era menos genial.

Draco volteó la cabeza tratando de presionarse aún más cerca de Harry. Y, abochornante como lo era toda esa situación de mierda, Harry descubrió que le gustaba mucho más tener a Draco Malfoy presionándose contra él, aferrándose. Como un Hufflepuff enamorado, decidió Harry y se hizo una nota mental de compartir más tarde con Draco esa ingeniosa delineación.

Y entonces, Draco sumergió la lengua en su oreja.

La respiración de Harry se agitó bruscamente; Draco sabía lo sensible que eran sus orejas. Snape se detuvo y todo estaba en silencio, aunque el corazón de Harry latía a toda velocidad. Para castigar a Draco, Harry deslizó su mano hacia abajo, llegando a su trasero y oprimiéndoselo un poco más fuerte de lo que era estrictamente amable. Draco se tensó contra él y se habría vengado, sólo que en ese momento Snape suspiró y dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a la barandilla.

—Malditos tontuelos —masculló siniestramente—. A veces no se para qué me molesto. —Evidentemente estaba sintiéndose melancólico y retrospectivo, porque continuó murmurando hoscamente para él mismo.

—Sólo estoy tratando de salvarlos de la maldita guerra, ¿y qué es lo que hacen ellos? Potter debería estar concentrándose en aprender lo que necesita para sobrevivir; Malfoy debería aprender cómo no permitir que rumores de esta naturaleza lleguen a oídos de Lucius. ¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo, sino perder el tiempo y olvidarse de todo?

Un profundo suspiro interrumpió las palabras de Snape. Harry volteó su cabeza hacia él, arriesgándose a dar un vistazo. Snape estaba inclinado pesadamente contra la barandilla, con su mandíbula apoyada sobre una mano. El afligido monólogo continuó:

—¿Y alguien me ayuda a mí? No. Simplemente trato de pensar en su bien —se lamentó Snape mojigatamente—. McGonagall no ayuda... no, ella cree que yo debería pasar mi tiempo haciendo otras cosas. Dumbledore tampoco ayuda, sólo suelta risitas y dice que ya era hora. El maldito de Lupin no ayuda, está demasiado ocupado haciéndose el tonto con el maldito perro.

Draco pellizcó fuertemente la pierna de Harry ante eso, llamando su atención. Aún en la oscuridad, Harry pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de su novio y también sonrió. Ellos ya habían hablado sobre ese tema, incluso casi habían apostado. Los dos estaban seguros de que Snape le tenía rencor a Lupin… pero que era un rencor diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a prodigar.

—Maldito licántropo —masculló Snape amargamente—. Yo soy quien le prepara su poción. Incluso voy y se la llevo. Y todo lo que obtengo es un jodido "gracias" cada vez. Nada más. Debería estar adorándome sólo por hacer eso. Debería ponerse de rodillas… Oh Merlín —suspiró Snape.

Hubo un susurro de tela y, después de un momento, otra suspirante exhalación.

Harry se dio cuenta, con horror, de lo que estaba pasando. Draco lo descubrió también, pero él sonrió con deleite.

—¡Se está masturbando! —susurró alegremente.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió Harry en voz baja—. ¡Guarda silencio!

—Lo siento.

Se quedaron callados, atentos a los sonidos de la mano de Snape moviéndose rítmicamente sobre su piel. Y eso era… las mejillas de Harry ardieron. Su miembro continuaba duro y rogaba por atención, y en ese momento algo sexual era de lo más excitante. Estaba muriéndose. Joder. Y Draco parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo; los dos parecían ser completamente insaciables. El Slytherin comenzó a moverse encima de él, arriba y abajo, sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para obtener un poco de fricción. Y se sentía increíblemente bien, especialmente sabiendo que tenía que ser tan secreto, tan en silencio. Sólo un poco de placer, robado debajo de las narices del sabueso que estaba tras ellos. Harry cerró apretadamente los ojos y luchó por no gemir cuando los dientes de Draco se cerraron sobre su cuello. Apenas sí se movían un poco, quizá un par de centímetros, de ida y vuelta. Las manos de Harry se aferraron al trasero de Draco. Su respiración era furiosa y su boca estaba abierta en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio.

—Draco… dentro de mí… por favor —susurró, cada palabra fue una batalla para controlar su respiración, su voz.

Draco se estremeció contra él, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos inmediatamente se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos, buscando el calor de la entrada de Harry. La encontró y comenzó a masajearla, suavemente.

—Joder —suspiraba Snape con la voz mucho más ronca—. Maldito seas, Lupin… por no desearme… por ni siquiera… hablarme… maldito seas… sólo quiero… sólo necesito follarte… oh, sí… joder…

Snape gimió, lo cual fue bueno porque Harry accidentalmente también lo hizo… sólo un leve y suave gemido que no pudo controlar. Los dedos de Draco acababan de rozar aquel lugar que siempre lo volvía de jalea. La otra mano de Draco encontró la de Harry sobre el miembro de éste y la llevó hasta el suyo, lo que Harry concedió demasiado fácilmente; era difícil obedecer cuando Draco estaba haciéndolo sentir tan bien. Insinuándose completamente, Harry abrió sus piernas y llevó la erección de Draco directo hacia él, urgiéndolo.

—¡Ah! —jadeaba Snape—. ¡Joder! ¡Lupin! Yo… debería… tener… joder, joder, joder…

Harry jadeó también; no pudo evitarlo. Draco lo miró con enojo y se empujó dentro de él. Luchando furiosamente por mantenerse callados, comenzaron a hacer lo que habían estado haciendo antes: sólo moverse uno contra el otro, separándose apenas entre estocadas. Snape estaba sudando y de vez en cuando se aferraba fervientemente de la barandilla con la mano izquierda, la cual ocasionalmente se unía al trabajo que estaba ejecutando la derecha, o sino se paseaba como araña por encima del pecho cubierto de ropa hasta alcanzarse las tetillas y apretarlas rudamente. Harry podía verlo, de cabeza pero lo veía, o al menos así fue hasta que Draco lo tomó de la barbilla y lo jaló para encararlo a él.

—Mírame a mí, y solamente a mí —susurró.

—No puedo evitarlo, es sexy… Snape, ahí, pajeándose —se quejó Harry con un siseo.

—Te daré una paja de la que no podrás distraerte, Potter —espetó Draco con ojos relampagueantes. Harry gimió otra vez, y Draco respondió tomando su erección y sacudiendo su mano repetidamente hacia abajo, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera Harry el que se lo estuviera follando a él, entrando en él repetidamente.

—Oh, joder, joder… —estaba gimoteando Harry, seguro de que los delataría en cualquier momento, que gritaría y que Snape los escucharía… y ese pensamiento también fue extrañamente excitante; Snape quitándoles de encima la capa de invisibilidad, exponiéndolos, desnudos, ante el mundo y la noche. La impactada y enfurecida expresión en su cara—… Nnnngggg —gimió Harry, pero en ese justo momento, Snape se corrió.

—¡Arghhhh! —gruñó Snape, y Harry escuchó la corrida de éste golpear la barandilla. Snape estaba gimiendo, jadeando, limpiándose la frente con una de sus mangas, inclinándose contra la barrera de piedra para sostenerse.

Después de un par de minutos exhaló un suspiro profundo, limpió la piedra con un rápido hechizo y regresó a las escaleras. Eso fue demasiado; Harry no podía esperar más. Al instante que los sonidos de sus pisadas se desvanecieron —bueno, considerablemente antes, de hecho— Draco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, y elevó su voz para hablar en tono normal de nuevo.

—Oh, joder, Harry, joder… sólo necesito… oh, joder… —estaba gimiendo, quedándose sin palabras, sus caderas aporreando las de Harry, sus dedos aferrados a su pecho y a sus caderas.

Estaba golpeando ese lugar una y otra vez, y Harry ni siquiera podía conseguir decir palabra; el éxtasis estaba devorándolo por completo. Gimió y cerró su mano encima de la de Draco, sobre su erección, lo cual fue todo lo que necesitó… explotó, o eso fue lo que sintió, y su corrida se disparó fuerte por encima de los dos. Draco gimió ruidosamente, y Harry pudo sentir su culo apretándose alrededor del miembro de Draco debido a su orgasmo. Eso bastó; Draco también se estaba corriendo, húmedo, bañando el interior del cuerpo de Harry. Cayó arriba de él, jadeando tan fuerte que durante varios minutos no pudieron hablar, y Harry estaba más que satisfecho de quedarse ahí acostado y abrazado a él mientras se recuperaban.

—Demonios, esto es lo más sensual que he hecho en mi vida —dijo Draco con la voz amortiguada contra el hombro de Harry.

—Sí —coincidió Harry, todavía sin aliento—. Pero imagina si nos hubiera atrapado.

Draco se rió.

—Pudo haber sido bastante pervertido.

—Ah, ¿y esto no lo fue? —protestó Harry, mirando a Draco severamente—. ¡Nosotros aquí tirados, follando lo más silenciosamente posible, con Snape, de entre toda la gente, parado a un par de metros, pajeándose y diciendo perversiones acerca de otro profesor que casualmente es mi nuevo padrino!

Feliz, Draco soltó una risita.

—¿Pervertido, eh?

—Definitivamente.

—¿A la misma hora, mañana en la noche? Tal vez Snape regrese.

—Hecho —dijo Harry, sintiéndose igual de feliz.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Jajaja, ¿lo siento?


End file.
